Family
by Gemenice
Summary: What's family for Kai.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Warnings: shounen-ai, boys love**

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai

**A/N:** Well… just thinking about relationships… nothing serious.

****~~*****Family*~~****

Kai frowned at the book in front of him and the dictionary that lay close to it and his frown deepened as he studied the page. It was a month since he decided to learn how to talk German and now he knew the language… a little. And why he decided to speak it? Because of Blitzkriegboys. Yes, because of the name of their team. The name wasn't Russian as one would expect from Russian team, nor English as their name was before. No… it was German. And Kai found himself liking the name, the language and so he decided to learn it. And it was going well so far. Really the language wasn't what had Kai frowning, it wasn't the language – it was the lesson he was currently learning. Die Familie. Family.

Kai's frown deepened even more as he studied the page in front of him, or better on the part written in English – a part he could understand without thinking already. Family… people bonded by blood or in some cases marriage. Family… by blood…

He bit his lip as he found out he didn't like the lesson one bit. Because if family was supposed to be people bonded by blood… the only family he had was his Grandfather. The only person he DIDN'T want as family. He closed the German book – no… this lesson was stupid. There was no way one could decide who was family only by blood. No way. Because Kai's grandfather wasn't Kai's family, not in his eyes at least. Family…. Family were other people.

Spencer was family…. Because of the way he always looked up from his book, when Kai stormed into the room and threw himself in the nearest chair, glaring and murmuring under his nose. He was family because of the amusement in his eyes when he lifted an eyebrow and asked 'Fangrils?' and made Kai growl. Because of the chuckle that escaped him before the blonde got up, put his book aside, walked to kitchen and returned few moments with hot chocolate – white, the one that Kai loved. Because of the way he would hand the chocolate to Kai and mess up his hair before sitting down back to his chair on the other side of the room and telling Kai how the last fangirl got Tala's underwear – a story that would always cheer the teen up.

Ian was family… because of the way the boy would walk in the kitchen and every morning take Kai's milk right from his hand – the milk the older teen has to go buy because there was NONE of the one he bought the day before – and pour it all over those disgusting SWEET cereals. Without giving Kai one little bit. Because of the way Kai would smack him over the head and glare and the other would almost choke, before turning and starting an argument, one that would have Bryan lifting an eyebrow, Tala chuckling in the corner and Spencer sighing before saying that 'if he'll hear one more word from them he'll kiss them… along with the tongue' – which was threat enough for Kai, and treat enough for Ian so he growled something more, before skipping to the blonde with the big grin on his face and asking for the punishment. Which ended with Kai, Bryan and Tala deciding to get breakfast somewhere out… and far away from the house hopefully.

Bryan was family… because of the way he would roll his eyes at Tala, when the redhead would about SOMETIMES being nice to his other team (even though Kai was sure he didn't meant that… not really). Because of the way the teen would glare at Tyson and anyone else who'd get a tiny bit close to hurting even one of them. Because of the way Bryan would walk in the room, tap Kai's shoulder and grin at him, winking before Tala's cry would be heard and the very WET redhead would march up into Kai's room with his, glaring at Bryan and asking for explanation and the way Bryan would blink surprised.

"What are you talking about Tala? I was here with Kai last two hours."

Because of the way Bryan would chuckle when Kai would nod and confirm the alibi and the redhead would growl and stomp out of the room, glaring at Ian who would stand in the hall blinking.

…and Tala was family too… For the way the other would smile at him, make fun of Rei being a princess with hair like that… Because of the way Tala would walk up to Kai so the teen won't see him and the way he would hug him from behind pressing his front into Kai's warm back. Because of the way Tala's lips would softly brush his neck asking if everything was all right. Because of the way Tala would hold Kai in their bed on bad days, as the one when they heard Voltaire was released from the prison. Because of the way Tala would whisper in his ear, his hand running comfortingly all over Kai, while the other would tell him how much he loved him.

… Really… why did that book say that family is formed by people bonded by blood and/or marriage? None from those people shared Kai's blood. And none of them were married to Kai. Spencer, Ian, Bryan, Tala… that was Kai's family… one chose by far stronger bond than blood or marriage.

Kai's eyes widened when he suddenly felt arms around his shoulders and he looked up, his red eyes meeting with blue ones.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Tala asked, squeezing Kai's shoulders for a moment before pressing a light kiss to Kai's cheek. He could see the hunched shoulders of his boyfriend when he came to the room, his lover was frowning but not in anger, Tala noticed… more in… despair. So he quickly crossed the room, hugged him from behind and now… now he was waiting for Kai's answer – he couldn't wait to hear what was making Kai feel bad – and then he'll take Bryan with him and the two of them will get rid of whatever it was.

Kai leaned back, enjoying the warmth of his lover, before grinning – it didn't matter what the book said… Tala and the others were still a family. A family HE chose a family that he loved.

"It's nothing." He grinned before kissing Tala – just a kiss, a lick to others lips and light movement of Kai's lips against Tala's, a quick kiss but one that promised more… later.

Tala pouted when the kiss ended way too soon for his own tastes and sighed before nuzzling Kai's neck – which had Kai rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you a WOLF, Tala?" The bluenette asked, referring to the names they chose in Abbey – and had to stop himself from laughing when Tala almost pouted.

"I am a… domesticated wolf."

A lift of blue eyebrow.

"Should I put a collar and leash on you then?"

The blue eyes sparkled, before Tala pulled away with a grin.

"Now… that's an idea, Kai." The redhead caught Kai's hand pulling him from the chair he was sitting in. "I think we should go to bed and… try to find something that we could pretend is a leash before we'll go out and buy one." Tala added huskily and was rewarded when Kai's eyes widened, before they half closed, darkening with desire.

Oh yeah… definitely stronger bond…. Maybe he should just find another book to learn from? One that knew that real family was bonded by love… and in case of some special persons… desire too.

The end

Liked it? Not? Please review


End file.
